Always Yet Never
by MischievousAngel0923
Summary: Meghan Ross has had a hard life, until she moved in with her Uncle Ben. An adventure now awaits her,one that questions the strength of her mind body and soul. Of course then there is that annoying playboy who won't leave her alone. JohnnyOC TEMP HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue:

If you ever asked Meghan Ross about her childhood, she would ignore you.

At nine her mother left her and her father, disappearing altogether. Six months later her father became an abusive drunk.

Meghan wasn't like the children with evil stepmothers who got saved by a prince, or like Annie who got adopted by a billionaire. No Meghan was one on the unlucky ones, to a point.

She became tough and a compulsive liar as she became used to taking her father's beating and lying to people who would try to help her.

The only time she ever felt safe was at her Uncle Ben's in New York. But he was about five states away, he never saw her as much as he would have liked, and it became easy for her to lie over the phone.

By fifteen, she was hacking computers, and helping her neighborhood garage with the juiced up race cars.

She start hotwiring and stealing to get buy at her old friend Vinnie's garage, and the money was good for her and she started saving to get away. Until one of Vinnie's ex-girlfriends ratted them to the cops.

They were all arrested, but Vinnie and the boys had insisted on her innocence.

Mainly because Vinnie had become protective of her and the others were terrified of him.

That night however, was the changing point in her life. Her father had picked her up from the police station pissed off and drunk.

When they got home he started beating her as soon as they entered the house. She often wondered why she never fought back, and continues to wonder to this day.

"You're a worthless bitch! No one is ever going to want you! Your mother didn't want you! I didn't want you! You're going to screw up and die unwanted!"

He punched her in the head after that, and any memory from the rest of her night was lost to darkness. What was sad was that he had said things like that so many times that deep down she believed it and no one not even Ben or Vinnie could change her mind otherwise.

She barely remembers the beating or him stabbing her, only waking up to find her dear Uncle Ben in the hospital.

Apparently a young officer had overheard her father in the waiting room at the station and had sent a car over to check on things just in case.

"Thank God he did." Ben had whispered to her. "Any longer and you would have died."

After that night Meghan was sent to live with her Uncle Ben. She had many therapy sessions, and found peace in photography.

Reed Richards a student at MIT and Ben's best friend had her help with his projects by taking pictures and programming.

Around the same time she met an enigma named Johnny Storm, who was Reed's girlfriend, Sue's, brother. He found her interesting and wouldn't let any other boys come near her, insisting he become her only friend.

Yet at the same time he traveled from girl to girl and often left Meghan in the dust. Which she thinks is the reason Ben was extra hard on him in the air force.

Today Meghan was 26 and living in one of Reed's rooms. Though she wanted to get out on her own Reed would often wake her up in the middle of the night to help document findings and research, and since her Uncle lived with his fiancé she was the only one who could make sure Reed he at least got some sleep and ate.

When Sue and Reed had broken up, she and Ben were left to pick up the pieces, and Meghan became Reed's new roommate and assistant.

Still Meghan felt to be in the way, and had no control over her life.

She still believed her father's words and so far she believed he was being proved right.

All this, however would soon Change.


	2. Chapter 1

Meghan stood next to Reed and Ben staring quietly at the dominating glass tower of VDI headquarters. She glanced at Reed and giggled as he stared in awe. "High open space, exposed structural elements; obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of... smallness', inadequacy." Reed commented.

Ben glanced at Reed and Meghan.

Meghan smirked slightly. "Nervous Reed?" she asked innocently. Reed rolled his eyes and groaned.

Ben smiled and turned to him "Well good thing it ain't workin...Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science…"

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot NASA. And Victor's not that bad. He's just a little... larger than life."

Meghan snorted "I think that means he's just compensating for something." Ben barked with laughter and Reed cracked a smile and held the door open for her as she walked around looking at the statue.

"He sure has an inflated ego." She commented. Ben nodded and looked at her "You can say that again." Meghan smirked. "He sure has an inflated ego." Ben grimaced and whacked her upside her head as she laughed and ducked away.

"He's financed some of the biggest breakthroughs of this century." Reed defended. "You'd never know it." Ben commented sarcastically. Reed and Meghan looked at him questioningly.

Ben motioned to a high-tech ORB, showing footage of VDI's accomplishments: a safe and clean nuclear facility, the first private Space Station. All images had VICTOR front and center, glad-handling George Bush, Tony Blair, shady International Leaders. The last image is Victor holding the America's Cup.

"Jesus! That too?" Ben moaned as he looked towards the picture. Meghan giggled, Ben glared at her. "What?" He asked.

"Remember what I said outside, well if that's true he must have a really sma… umph" Ben held a hand over her mouth. "Don't finish that sentence, the place is probably bugged."

Meghan snorted and then nodded. She giggled again as Ben and Reed chuckled amusement.

Once they reached the receptionist Reed took a deep breath and walked to the desk. "Reed Richards, Meghan Ross, and Ben Grimm to see…" A receptionist cut him off, and handed them each a pass.

"Gees, I wonder what crawled up her butt and died" Meghan mumbled and then groaned as Ben elbowed her side. The woman motioned to her right, "Executive elevator, top floor."

"What's the price for a smile round here?" Ben wondered out loud. Reed and Meghan shrugged as they enter the elevator. "Death probably" Meghan replied. Reed gave a nervous smile and shifted the black box in his hands.

Twenty minutes later Ben and Meghan watch Reed continued to present his idea to Victor Von Doom, using a holographic display of our solar system. Meghan looked around suspiciously watching Doom who was sitting in the shadows behind a desk.

She shook her head as she notices Reed speeding up his speech and getting emotional. "Give kids the chance to be stronger, healthier, less prone to…"

"Turn it off. Please." Doom's voice echoed through the room.

"But I haven't fully explained my…"

"Yes you have... imagination, creativity, passion. Those were always your trademarks." Doom finished.

"What a jack ass" Meghan mumbled. Ben nodded his jaw clenched ready to defend Reed.

The lights brightened, revealing the face behind the voice; 35, handsome, commanding. He looked almost... airbrushed. 'He is definitely compensating for something' Meghan thought.

"But dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" he asked giving Reed a condescending smile. He continued."Same old Reed, the hopeless optimist; still reaching for the stars with the world on your back."

Reed stiffened, "You remember in school we talked about working together. That's what I was about to explain…" Reed presses the remote.

Another hologram appeared showing the free advertisement for Victor's company. Meghan snorted again as she watched Victor become a little more intrigued.

"So it's not my money you want. It's my toys... Tell me: if NASA doesn't trust you, why should I?" Reed paused unsure of his answer.

"That's my job." Victor continued "To stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't."

Meghan began to feel uncomfortable and looked to her Uncle. Ben nodded to her and turned to the door. "I can't take this." He growled "Ben. This is business. Just work." Reed mumbled. Meghan looked to Ben despising the tension Victor had created in the room.

When suddenly; she heard a woman say "He's right, Ben." They turned to see Susan Storm standing in a corner.'Probably for the whole presentation' Meghan mused.

"It's just business." Sue said with an edge. Meghan felt a growl emulating from her, as much as she like Sue she didn't like how she decided Reed was totally at fault for their break up and was dreading it up here.

"I think you both know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm." Victor said with a pleased grin.

"Hey ya Susie." Ben said looking at Meghan he mumbled; "One more thing he's got."

Meghan nodded and smiled slightly as Sue gave Ben a hug. "Ben, it's been too long." She turned to Meghan and smiled hugging her tightly. "Megs, you look beautiful."

"You too Susie." Meghan replied.

"You know Johnny was asking about you the other day." Meghan snorted, "He can keep asking the answer is still no."

Sue laughed, and then turned to Reed giving him a polite hand shake. Meghan watched Victor asses the scene in front of him. Reed became nervous and stumbled on his words.

"You're, you've, I mean, how have you've bee..." "Never better" she responded quickly.

Meghan smirked as Victor placed his hand on Sue's shoulder. 'Apparently he feels a little threatened.' She thought with amusement.

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Victor asked in his condescending voice.

"Not at all."

"Ancient history."

"Good. Then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask me for help." He told her, turning to Reed he continued; "You know, you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair. So you'll excuse me if I savor the moment."

Meghan stiffened as she heard his smug tone and noticed the tension rise in the air. Reed to a moment and the said "You back this mission, and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications or…"

"The number's seventy-five. And it's applications and patents." Victor stated.

"What about his first born?" Meghan asked sarcastically, as Ben growled in agreement.

"Meg,Ben, the money's not important. Wecould save lives." Reed emphasized

Victor went on, "twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on, isn't it? Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building."

Meghan looked at him shocked 'how the hell did he know all this' she wondered.

"Deal...?"

Reed looked at Ben, who shakes his head softly no. "Don't Reed" Meghan says softly. Yet Reed gives a hesitant nod. Done. Victor smiles, offered a handshake.

"Well then, to our future. Together." He congratulated.

Meghan followed Ben to the elevator with a bad feeling. As she heard Victor say to Reed "Funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

"Hilarious." Reed replied.

Meghan looked at Ben. "I don't like this Uncle Ben I feel like we just got screwed over by the devil."

"Yeah, kid I know." He sighed. "I don't like it either.

Reed stepped into the elevator and stood next to Meghan.

"Reed, Uncle Ben and I were talking and..."

"He knew about NASA. What if he made the call to shut us down?" Ben finished

"Guys, think about all the people help if this works…" Reed replied.

"Maybe you should think about yourself for once. You always let this guy

push you round…"

"We got what we wanted. That's enough."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about what he wants... Speaking of which..." Both Reed and Meghan glance over to see Sue joining them

"You sure about this, Reed?" she asked him. Meghan cocked her head wondering where Sue was going with this.

Reed looked down and nodded. "Those solar winds are flaring, but I factored them into my coordinates and…"

Sue interrupted him "I was talking about us. Working together."

Meghan smirked as she watched Reed shift uncomfortably trying to figure out what would be the polite thing to say. "Did the elevator just get smaller?" Ben asked her quietly. Meghan nodded.

"Well, uh, based on our history...you can handle the biogenetics, and I'll focus on the molecular physics. Or, uhm, maybe I should take the biotech; you work the microscopes, since you have some background in electropho…"

Sue interrupted again "Right. That's exactly what I meant. She shook her in frustration.

"Way to not over think it." Ben mumbled.

Meghan smiled and looked at Sue. "So, when are we gonna leave?"

"I'll schedule the launch. Call me in the morning to talk about resources and crew." Meghan nodded.

Sue offered Reed a business card. "I, uh, think I remember the number." Reed said.

"It's been changed." She replied

Both Ben and Meghan grimaced.

Reed cast his eyes to the ground, and looked back up. "As far as crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission…"

"Well, he's welcome to ride shotgun, but we already have a pilot on our payroll. You remember my brother Johnny..."


	3. Chapter 2

Ben stared up at the craft with a sneer on his face. "Can't do it. I cannot do it." He states adamantly. Reed looked at Ben,

"External SRBs, orbital system engines, It's just like the shuttles you flew in…"

"No I cannot take orders from that underwear model. That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator."

Meghan rolled her eyes "Why is it I'm not surprised?"

"Youthful high spirits." Reed defended as they walked to the base.

Ben looked at Reed incredulously. "They crashed it into a wall; a flight simulator."

"I'm sure he's matured since then." Reed stated.

Meghan shook her head. "I doubt that the one thing I remember about Johnny Storm is that he reminded me of Peter Pan… never wanting to grow up, always wanting to fly."

Ben looked at Meghan, "That exactly fits his description."

"Look at it this way Uncle Ben, at least he won't hit on you, unless of course he's decided to bat for the other team." Both Reed and Ben's jaws dropped open with disbelief as she laughed heartily up the ramp.

A few minutes later a noise caught their attention. Looking through binoculars they watched Johnny Storm, leaning over to kiss a redhead, when he pulled back so that they could see he wasn't in the car but on a motorcycle.

"Typical" Meghan said with a groan.

Reed looked toward them; "When have I asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?"

"Five times." Ben replied

Reed frowned, "I had it at four"

"This makes five."

"I'm at three" Meghan piped up.

Shaking their heads they walked into the launch facility locker rooms, to lock up their stuff. When the door flung open and Meghan heard a familiar voice.

"Captain on the bridge!"

Meghan watched as Ben went to attention on reflex, and Johnny snapped a picture with a digital camera. Then continued towards them, as Ben realized who it was...

"Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's grill when he finds out he's your junior officer: priceless." Johnny sang out.

Ben eyeballed Johnny, suddenly reached up as if to grab him. Meghan got ready to intervene as Johnny flinched, but relaxed when she realized Ben was just reaching for Johnny's zipper, and adjusting his uniform.

"Leave Ben alone Johnny" Meghan said sternly.

Johnny's head popped up and his face lit up with boyish delight.

"Hey Meggy" he said gleefully.

Ben glared at him suspiciously and turned to Reed. "I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or playing Vegas in these suits. Who the hell came up with them?"

"Victor did." Sue said as she entered, handing the suits out to Meghan and Ben.

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs to…"

"Keep the hot side hot, and the cool side cool!" Johnny said nodding as if to a child.

Meghan rolled her eyes once again at the playboy. "I'm surprise you understood the concept Johnny boy." Meghan stated sarcastically. Johnny frowned at her in surprise.

"Wow. Fantastic." Meghan giggled as Reed stared at Sue in the skintight outfit. Knowing Sue was hoping he was checking her out and that he was actually in awe of the suit itself.

"Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this." Reed exclaimed excitedly.

"Great minds think alike." Sue retorted with frustration.

"Guess some think faster than others." Victor commented as he entered the room. "I hired Armani to design the pattern. These colors will look great on camera."

The doors opened again, this time it was Victor's assistant letting him know it the media was ready for them.

The five of them walked unnoticed to the space shuttle as Victor gave a familiar sounding speech.

Ben looked at Reed, "Isn't that your speech?"

"He's made a few changes."

"This is your dream, Reed. You should be the one up there."

"Victor's better at these things."

Meghan groaned, as she looked at the crowd. "Uncle Ben." He looked towards her and she pointed.

She, Reed, and Johnny all watched as Ben and Debbie had their tender moment.

Meghan stiffened as she watches her Uncle and his new fiancé. Johnny looked at her.

"You don't get along with her?" Meghan grimaced and shook her head.

"She's a bitch. She hates me just as much as I hate her. When he invited her to move in she kicked me out."

"Ben let her!?!" Johnny asked shocked.

"No, I'm good at lying Johnny I've done it all my life. I already screwed his up, why would I ruin any chance of happiness for him."

With that Meghan turned to the shuttle and started up the ramp. Johnny watched her sadly. She had been hurt so many times and some was his fault.

He shook his head and sighed.

Meghan woke from her nap as the shuttle docked to the space station.

She groaned as she followed her Uncle and Johnny on deck. Johnny had been teasing him for the past hour. "If you behave, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive."

She honestly thought Ben was going to hit him. "Keep talking, there won't be a next time." Ben growled back.

Meghan smirked at the uncomfortable twitch Johnny gave as he turned his face into a full on grin.

Meghan almost gasped as she looked through the glass at earth. It was beautiful.

"Cool ain't it" Johnny remarked as he sidled up to her.

"Yeah beautiful." She sighed. Johnny swallowed as he turned to her.

"You know Megs, I'm ah sorry about how I acted in high school." She looked at him questioningly.

"About what Johnny you were my best friend."

"Then why did we stop hanging out?"

"Cause it was to awkward remember, we both had to pick up the pieces from that break up and we both were trapped."

Johnny nodded in agreement and then shrugged his shoulders. Meghan watched the stars until the shields were closed and there was nothing left to observe.

She looked over to see Victor at the main station talking into the clam link and rolled her eyes.

"Why can't we see anything anymore?" Meghan asked out loud.

Sue looked at her and the rest, "We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." She answered.

Ben looked skeptical. "Is it safe?"

Reed nodded his head with a reply. The shields on the station should protect us.

Ben and Meghan gave each other uneasy looks. "Should?" They asked together

Victor sneered at them. "What's wrong, Ben? Eighty-million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?"

Meghan and Reed watched as Ben tensed and turned to Victor.

Reed cut in hoping to stop what might happen, "Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben."

Victor kept his eyes on Ben, "So you still do all the heavy lifting?"

He patted Reed on the shoulder and continued; "Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited you."

Reed said nothing and Ben glanced at Meghan and back to Victor and growled; "He does the talking. I do the walking. Got it?"

Victor nodded condescendingly and replied "Got it. So take a walk, Ben...I'm going to borrow Susan for a second."

"Sure." Reed nodded with an uneasy gulp. Meghan patted his arm and walked out with him.

Johnny helped Ben prepare for his space walk by locking in his helmet, checking the air pressure.

Meghan unloaded a set of clear sample boxes off of a cart, each containing a variety of plants and took before pictures.

Johnny paused his work for a moment and looked at Ben. "Please tell me your boy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister."

"'Course not. Strictly business." Ben replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, his eyes say different."

"Hey, two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either."

"Let's see: you got Victor, stud of the year, more coin than God? Or Reed, the world's dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. Hmmm, it's a toss-up."

Meghan gave him a look of disbelief. "No wonder your still single, dumbass"

Ben smirked at Meghan as Johnny glared at her.

"Put your tiny little mind at ease." Ben said with a grunt

"Don't you wander off, boy!" Johnny said with a smile as he and Meghan stepped out of the air-lock and shut the door. Meghan waved and Ben gave her thumbs up.

Johnny turned to Meghan and grinned. "So Meggy wanna go out to eat after all this."

Meghan rolled her eyes. "No Johnny."

Johnny frowned. "Why not?" She shook her head.

"First of all Johnny I don't do one nighters like you, and until you don't act like Peter Pan anymore I won't go out with you."

"So you're saying I have a chance?"

"No."

"Well that's what it sounded like."

"Well that's not what I meant."

"Come on Meggy." He said as he sidled up to her pulling her close. "I missed you, you missed me. Come on you know you want this."

Meghan stared at Johnny as much as she did like him he was an arrogant asshole who thought only of himself and she would get burned again if she trusted him.

Meghan pulled away and shook her head. "No Johnny, I…"

Just then Reed barged in frantically grabbing the radio "Ben, we need you back inside."

"Reed what's wrong!" Meghan asked with panic

"I ain't done arranging your flowers yet, egghead." Ben replied

"Ben. This is serious. Turn around."

Meghan looked out the window to see a gaseous storm behind her Uncle.

"Reed is that the storm?" Reed nodded and Meghan grabbed Johnny's arm in fear, all three of them started waving frantically at Ben to turn around.

"Turn around!" They shouted

Meghan squeezed Johnny's arm harder as she watched her Uncle turn around.

"Roger that, on my way."

The storm continued to grow. Meghan kept wishing desperately she could pull her Uncle into safety, and closed the doors so he was with her.

Within seconds they heard the automated voice. Meghan's chest gripped with panic.

"Come on, Ben, come on..." Reed mumbled.

Victor's voice entered the room through the radio; "Reed, we're running out of time."

Meghan screamed as the cosmic cloud grew closer to Ben making the lights flicker on and off, the panels sparked.

"Oh God! Hurry Uncle Ben!" she cried.

"Reed, you need to get up here so we can close the shields! Now!" Victor's voice boomed. Meghan gasped a no and Johnny pulled her into his arms.

"Not until Ben is back inside!" Reed said through the com.

Reed bit his lip, and turned to Meghan and Johnny "Victor's right. Meghan, Johnny, get to the command center. Close the shields."

"No! I'm not leaving Uncle Ben" Meghan stated angrily.

"What about you?" Johnny asked Reed. When Johnny realized that they both meant to stay he decided he wouldn't leave either and gripped Meghan's hand tighter.

"Come on big guy, you can do it!" Johnny mumbled

"I'm not gonna make it!" Ben shouted.

"You gotta jump Ben!" Johnny shouted back.

"Jump!" Meghan and Reed screamed. Reed pounded on the airlock door and it slid open.

As Ben pulled himself in the cloud hit slamming him into the door. Meghan screamed as the storm hit covering her and time stopped.


	4. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

Hello my readers than you for waiting patiently for my next chapter. So many things have happened, classes got in the way, work, computer crashed exctra. Unfortunately you'll have to wait a little longer. My sister and I have been redoing our rooms in the house and all of my stuff is in the living room including a certain flashdrive. You'll be happy to know I do indeed have chapters ready to publish, however I won't be able to until my room is complete and the flashdrive is found which should be sometime this week or next week. But they will be posted and soon

Thank You!!

MischievousAngel


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four**

**Hey everyone thanks for your support and patience. I know it has been awhile since I added a new chapter and I apologize but life happens. In any case here is the next chapter to Always Yet Never. Forewarning you now that I plan on editing my chapters once I finish.**

**Reviews are great, but please no burning, this is for amusement purposes only**

**Thanks! **

**MischievousAngel**

Meghan awoke in a comfortable bed with sunlight pouring onto her face. She groaned and raised her hand to her head that was aching in pain.

Slowly Meghan looked around confused and jumped as she heard her door slide open. A young brunette nurse hurried over to her checking her vital signs and such.

"What happened?" Meghan groaned.

The nurse paused and looked at her sympathetically, "They had a rescue flight come and get you and your team after the storm hit, everyone is fine so don't worry."

Meghan nodded and then winced. "Where am I?"

"You're at Victor's, private estate."

"Oh… do you know where my Uncle Ben is?" She whispered.

The nurse nodded, "Umm hmm, he's just down the hall six doors door to the left. Meghan nodded and thanked her as she left.

As Meghan entered he Uncle's room, she glanced at the wall as the mirror shattered and Johnny, rushed passed her howling in laughter. She cautiously walked into the room and smiled slightly.

"Hey Uncle Ben." She said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Ben smiled at his niece and watched her sit down.

"I'm tired" he admitted with a grin. "But I feel alive!" Meghan grimaced and gripped his hand.

"It scared me Uncle Ben, I was so scared." Ben frowned and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm okay Meg, I'm safe now. What about you though you look jittery."

Meg pulled away as tears formed in her eyes. "They aren't working anymore and it actually hurts to concentrate."

Ben pulled her into a hug again. "It'll be okay, we'll get Reed to do something okay?" she nodded her head into his shoulder.

Her A.D.D. always was a problem for her and was quickly resolved with medication, but now it actually hurt to try and concentrate on one thing.

"Let me get dressed Meg, and I'll treat you to breakfast." Ben said with a small smile.

Meghan nodded and left the room and silently waited in the hallway. She smiled slightly as Ben came out of his room and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, both walking to the patio dining area in comfortable silence.

Meghan looked up and nudged Ben in Reeds direction. Both of them sat down and watched Reed as he quietly worked on his laptop. Ben blew out some air and glanced at Reed, "How long was I out?" He asked Reed looked up and smiled warily.

"Three days. I was worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Solid."

Meg and Reed glanced at each other worried.

"How you doing?" Ben continued

Reed shook his head, and looked back at his laptop. "I don't know. I just keep going over and over the numbers."

"Reed, even you can't compute every little thing."

"I should have done more, run more tests…"

Meghan closed his computer, "Not everything can be calculated Reed, some things just happen." She said.

Ben nodded in agreement "like Meg said it was a freak of nature. Last I checked; you don't have a crystal ball. Let it go."

R

eed looked at them thoughtfully but reopened his computer Ben shook his head and Meg sighed and closed it again holding it away from him. Reed groaned stood and leaned against the rail.

"You go through something like this, makes you appreciate having the right woman in your life." Ben continued

Reed nodded "Yeah, you and Debbie…" Meg grimaced as Debbie's name was mentioned

"Reed, I'm not talking about Debbie." Ben groaned. Meg followed their eyes to see Sue on the lower level patio.

"What? Come on. She's got a good thing with Victor…"

"I'm sorry; did that cosmic-bath loosen your screws?"

"He's smart, powerful, successful…"

Meghan snorted "maybe you should date him." She snickered

Reed sighed, "Look guys, he'll give her the life she deserves. She ended up the right guy. Things worked out for the best." With that he got up with his laptop and left them sitting there.

Meghan glanced at her uncle and instantly caught a mischievous glint in his eye. "Uncle Ben! No! Leave them be! If they want to play that game let them. Just leave them be please." Meg sighed and rolled her eyes slowly she got up to go to her room.

Ben sighed and shrugged "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Meghan sighed as she lay in her room. This was peaceful; this is what she needed; now she just wished she didn't have to get up to get her book that she left on the other side of the room.

Her head began to ache and Megan closed her eyes and groaned at the slight pain. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and nearly screamed, her book floated in front of her taunting her to reach out and touch it. A sharp pain rushed through her head and the book dropped to the floor.

Terrified and in pain, she ran out her door to find Reed. She whimpered and clutched her head as sudden pain grew; she leaned against the hallway way almost withering in pain.

Counting backwards slowly helped her gain focus and the pain slowly subsided. Taking a deep breath she nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Sue's voice down the hall.

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA." She said. Listening she heard Reed reply "Let's not jump to conclusions; we need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap."

Reed collided into her as he turn to see Johnny snapping his figure, a flame appearing like he was a lighter.

Johnny grinned "Now what is up with that?"

Reed looked at Johnny deadpanned "The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." He conceded

Johnny grinned "Cool. What'd it do to you guys?'

"Apparently I can disappear." Sue replied

"Please tell me you go silent too." Sue gave her brother a look to shut him up.

Reed grabbed Meghan's shoulders and looked in her eyes, "Are you ok Megs? Has anything weird happened to you?"

Meghan nodded, "I uh, I was laying down whishing I did have to get up to get my book and it came to me."

"What? The book floated to you?" Reed asked. Meghan nodded. "Telekinesis" Reed mumbled than his head shot up.

"We have to find Ben" He said and took off down the hall making her stumble and fall. Johnny caught her and grinned. "I always knew you'd fall in my arms someday Meggy." He said with a wide grin wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, get off you overgrown child" Meghan snarled. She pushed him away from her and looked at him. "What the hell are you wearing?" "Jealous?" She rolled her eyes and took off after Reed almost colliding into him again as he banged on Ben's door.

A snapping noise grabbed her attention; Meghan looked around to see where it's coming from, her eyes widened as she watched Johnny snapping his figure's causing a small flame to form, almost like a lighter.

Johnny grinned like a little boy "Flame on, flame off. Flame on, flame off"

Sue groaned "Johnny."

Johnny ignored her and continued to play.

"Stop it." Sue said

Still continuing to snap his finger Sue finally snapped at him

"Johnny! Knock it off"

"Yes, 'mom'" Johnny said rolling his eyes

Meghan rolled her eyes annoyed when the sound of banging and moaning flow from her Uncles room.

Johnny grinned "Better not be my nurse"

"Ben, are you there?" Reed said loudly.

"Open up Ben, we need to talk." Sue cried out. A loud crashing noise sounds and Megan's heart nearly stops.

"Leave me alone" Ben voiced out

Now desperately worried she watched as Reed kneeled to the floor, shocked to see his arm stretch like silly putty. Reed focused, and pulled. His arm snaked out from under the door and snapped back into place. His flesh and bones returned to normal before their eyes. J

Johnny and Meghan stare at Reed. "Ewwwwwwww." "That is disgusting." They said together

A huge smash echoed through the walls throwing the door open Reed and Meghan rushed into the room seeing it empty "Uncle Ben?" She called out in worry. Turning around she sees everyone staring at a huge hole in the wall leading to the outside, trees moved slightly like something bug was pushing through.

"What is that thing?" Johnny asked.

"I think that thing is Ben." Sue replied quietly grabbing on to Meghan's hand as she watched worried tears fall down the girl's cheek.

"What's going on?" Victor angrily snapped at them.

"Victor, are you feeling alright?" Sue asked as she looked at him in concern.

He shrugged "Just a little banged up. A couple scrapes. Why?"

"Ben did this." Reed said

Victor stared at him incredulously "Ben did this?"

Reed nodded "He's had some kind of...reaction to exposure from the cloud. And he's not the only one." He replied.

"We need to find him." Megan whimpered out loud.

Victor ignored her and looked at Sue.

She sighed "Victor, I'm sorry I…"

"Just find him." He snapped and stormed off leaving them behind.

"So… anybody know where the big guy's going?" Johnny asked out loud snapping everyone's attention back to the problem at hand.

Meghan shook her head worried and tired, she glanced at Reed who was staring at a picture. "He's going home." She heard Reed say, and her heart ached because she was alone, her only family left her alone.


End file.
